1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mystical astrological predictive-type board game and more particularly pertains to formulating predictions about significant and meaningful events in life based on questions posed by players with a mystical astrological predictive-type board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of making predictive assessments for players are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,699 to Myers discloses an astrological game board. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,392 to Reebemacker discloses an astrology game board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,092 to Boyer et al. discloses an astrology board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,654 to Chambers discloses an astrological board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,201 to Smith discloses a method of playing a board game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mystical astrological predictive-type board game that allows players to receive predictive assessments to questions posed during play using a special deck of cards.
In this respect, the mystical astrological predictive-type board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of formulating predictions about significant and meaningful events in life based on questions posed by players.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mystical astrological predictive-type board game which can be used for formulating predictions about significant and meaningful events in life based on questions posed by players. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.